Ordinary superhero
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: Damian is told to write a piece on his favourite superhero for his english assignment. this is his essay. Batfamilyheadcannon #457
1. The Essay

**AN: So this is my first Batman fic, my knowledge of all things batman comes from the few episodes that I can remember from my childhood, the latest young justice and Tumblr. These are not the most reliable of resources I know so some of the characterisations may be a little off and some of the facts wrong. If there is such an incidence please tells me so I may correct it for future fics.**

**Disclaimer : none of the characters in the story belong to me, all rights go to DC comics.**

* * *

**Dick Grayson – The ordinary superhero**

**By Damian Wayne**

Grayson is an insufferable buffoon of smiles and inappropriate quips. His taste in the arts leaves much to be desired and his constant showing off is embarrassing. His need for constant human contact is great enough to make the most fearless claustrophobic. He is a carnie, gypsy, Romani – a circus freak. He is a child, immature, playboy – heir apparent to Wayne industries. He is a pathetic attempt at public sympathy by my father, a _charity case_. He is my brother. He claims to love me.

My brother is a good ten years or so older than me. Black hair, blue eyes, athletic build and stands at 5'10", when I am older I shall tower above him like my father does. He does not care. He believes that he will be able to sneak more hugs in – he is deluded. Grayson cannot step into a room and not not be noticed. I say he lacks the skill, he says it's his natural charm. He has many siblings besides myself to suitably occupy his time. He likes me best.

Grayson has had many occupations in the past; Police officer, trapeze artist, museum curator, circus master, brother, mentor, father, friend. He says he likes being a brother the most and that father should pay him for his services. His jokes are not amusing. He wakes up late every morning and ruffles my hair saying 'Good morning Lil' D' disregarding the time it took to make it perfect. He hugs drake and bids him a good morn as well. He will then split his time between me and drake work. We will play video games and eat ice-cream, he will teach me a carnie trick. One day, he says, he will teach me to do the quadruple summersault that his family is so famous for. His faith in my abilities does _**not**_ fill me with pride or fuzzy feelings; and the hug after does _**not**_ make me smile. If he claims otherwise, Grayson is a lair.

Pennyworth, our butler, claims that Grayson's heart is his greatest power and that this is why he is respected and so well liked. He says that the ability to love has never been so well embodies than in Grayson. I find it hard to comprehend. All I see him do is act like a fool to get Cain to smile, or complain about a common colleague to Drake to make him open up, or worse still to visit Todd in the hopes that the man will come home. Its pitiful. And the man will not stop hugging me, I have resigned to this new event in my daily life. Resistance, with Grayson, is futile.

He is flawed, he is weak, he is a sentimental fool, he is the world's biggest idiot, but he loves me unconditionally, even if I do not understand what that means yet. He accepts me for who I am when I find it hard to accept myself. He is my brother, he will always be by my side, and always there when I need him, always. I cannot say the same for the masked fools that run around in tights and capes saving the world. When it comes down to it my brother will be there for me just because I am me. I do not understand this power, affection he gives so freely, but I will one day and I hope that I am worthy of it when I do.

My brother, Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, is the greatest ordinary superhero to have ever lived.

**Grade: B-**


	2. The aftermath

******A/n: So this is in response to the reviews I got. The second chapter of any of my stories is always worse because I can't write long stories for S***, I end up never finishing them. Anyway, I tried my best and this is obv. going to be in a different style to the first chapter. Also I don't live in the USA I have no idea what school is like there so I'm just going to guess that you have Parent-teacher meetings every term like we do in Britain.**

* * *

**Parent-teacher meeting  
**

Dick waited anxiously outside the teacher's classroom. Ever since he had gotten the call from the school asking to meet with the guardian of one Damian Wayne he'd been on edge. _Please dont let him have hurt anyone; please dont let him have hurt anyone._ The young man thought desperately.

"You must be Richard Wayne, Damian's brother am I correct?"

"Dick, please, and yes. Bruce is sorry that he couldn't come but there was a corporate crisis and asked that I came in his stead."

"No problem at all. Damian speaks highly of you."

Dick looked confused at the elderly lady in front of him, "He does?"

"Yes, in fact," the teacher rummaged in the pile of papers she had on the desk and presented Dick with a page of writing with a small flourish. "This is the essay that the children had to write as part of their final year grade. Thinks you quite the superhero."

Dick's eyes scanned the page in shock, a small chuckle here and there before returning the piece to the teacher in front of him. "A B-?" he asked, a tone of surprise inflected his tone.

"Yes well this is where your brother is not so stellar. There have been numerous incidences of misconduct and threats to various staff's welfare. Now we gather that the young lad has had a massive change and the school has tried to accommodate for it but it only takes so much for an explanation to become an excuse. The school has decided to mark him down a grade every time he behaves out of line in the effort to control his behaviour."

Dick merely smiled, "I gather he threatened you with death in various painful ways should this document come into my possession?"

"Yes." The teacher simply stated.

"Well you can be sure that I will have words with Damian and that this won't happen again. Do you mind if I keep the essay?" dick asked as he made to leave the meeting.

"Not at all." Dick thanked the teacher for the essay and bid her goodbye.

**Wayne Manor**

"Oh this? It's a perfect little essay that my brother wrote. He would have gotten a higher grade as well if he didn't threaten the teacher, I hear." Dick told Alfred, his voice raised so the little miscreant could overhear. Damian froze at his words. The typed title was barely visible from this distance, but realistically he _knew_ to whom Dick was referring.

"Give that back Grayson!" the little boy yelled as he leap for the paper. Dick merely laughed as he kept the sheet out of the boy's reach.

"No way hozay. I'm keeping this to show to my grandkids and your robins, proof that scary ol' Lil D has a heart."

"How did you get that anyway? I swear its kept in a secure vault where you can never get access to it."

"It's called asking nicely. And besides I'm batman!"

"Not anymore."

"Nah-ah-ah, once a bat always a bat. And 'sides I'm your older bro, power to the people and all that shiz." Dick stated holding the prized essay out of the little demons hands.

"TT" Damian muttered in distress, resigning to the fact that Grayson (because there was no way that he was calling the man Dick anymore, albeit in his mind and Grayson wouldn't know, but still) would keep the shitty piece he had written.

Dick ruffled the boy's hair, looking for all the world like an angry little kitten, "Come on lil D let's get a start on that somersault eh?"

"Only if we get to go on patrol later."

"Deal."

"Well? Are you coming or not Grayson? We don't have all day!"

Dick just smiled in response, _Yup, thats the brat I know. _

* * *

**Again if any of the characterisations are wrong feel free to tell me, it's always good to know where one can improve.  
**


End file.
